A Resurrected Angel
by Melly1
Summary: **Chapter 3 Up**Someone comes back to relive their life and no one has any idea, until one day... ((Sequel to a Fallen Angel))
1. The Birthday Party

****

Title: A Resurrected Angel

****

Summary: Someone comes back to relive their life and no one has any idea, until one day...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters, except my own original characters Ben and Melinda.

Balloons floated around the air, presents lay scattered among the room and streamers hung everywhere. In all the mess lay a little boy who was struggling to open one of the gifts on the floor. Seeing Piper come down the stairs he began to giggle. He pushed himself up on his hands and waddled over towards her.

Bending down Piper met him half way just as he tripped over a streamer and went crashing into her arms. Taking in his baby scent Piper held him for a few more minutes, remembering back on his 1st year of life.

It had been one year and nine months ago since she had found out she was pregnant. Unfortunately back then she had neglected feeling happy about the whole experience. It had only been two months since her first daughter Melinda had died. And if things couldn't have gotten worse Phoebe committed suicide the day of Melinda's funeral. Piper herself had found her, sprawled out on the bathroom floor. Pieces of glass embedded in her back, cuts on her hand and stomach and a suicide note inches from her bloody body. 

Moving on had been difficult and to be honest Piper was yet to fully recover. The nine months of pregnancy had been torture for her. She barely ate and never slept. Paige and Leo tried to help her through her stage of depression, not only to help herself but for the sake of the baby. Eventually she went back to her normal life or what was left of it. She took care of the baby and everything turned out wonderfully. She still thought of Melinda and Phoebe though, almost everyday if she really admitted it to herself. All she could do however was hope that they were safe and happy up in heaven, hopefully alongside Prue. 

The toddler began to fuss in Piper's embrace. She quickly let go of him and carried him to the kitchen. There she found Leo and Paige struggling to put the last touches on the birthday cake Piper had baked yesterday. Wanting to contribute they decided they were going to put the icing on the cake. However, by the looks of things it seemed they were having a bit of trouble.

"Having some trouble guys?" Piper asked giggling.

"No! No! We've got it under control!" Paige said just as a glob of icing went flying towards the floor.

Unable to freeze it because she was carrying the baby she allowed it to fall. Placing the baby in his highchair she got down on all fours and began to clean up the mess.

"Sorry about that Piper, but if it's any conciliation the cake's done." Leo said

"It is?!?" Piper asked excitedly.

Getting up she peered over their shoulders. On top of the counter sat a beautiful chocolate cake and in blue icing it read 'Happy 1st Birthday Ben!'

****

A/N: How's that for a teaser? (haha, j/k) I've got some ideas for this story but none will be put on paper and shared with you until you guys review. I know you loved A Fallen Angel so what do you think of this one. I know there's not a lot to go on just yet and I may add another chapter tomorrow so you get more of an idea where I'm going with this, but you guys have to review! PLEASE _PLEASE_ **PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. Trouble Begins

"Oh my God, I love it! You guys it's perfect!" Piper said excited.  
  
"Really? You think it looks okay?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, wonderful job, just leave it somewhere safe, so that nobody gets to it till later."   
  
"Will do." Paige said as she took the cake and placed it on another counter.  
  
"So Piper, when should the party guests arrive?" Leo asked.  
  
"Umm...." Piper hesitated, checking her watch, "anytime now actually."  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Piper went to get it.   
  
"Come on little guy, let's go party!" Leo cooed to Ben as he picked him up from the highchair.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later the party was finally coming to an end. Most of the party guests had left. The only thing left to do was cut the cake.   
  
"I think it's time for some cake!" Piper said, getting up from her seat in the solarium.  
  
A few minutes later she came back, a cake in her hands.  
  
"Happy birthday to you...." she sang as she placed the cake in front of Ben.  
  
His hazel eyes danced back and forth admiring the lite candles atop the cake of chocolate. His chubby fingers reached out to grab the gooey icing, but Piper pushed him back, telling him he had to wait till he blew out the candles first. Saliva and air flew out of his pink lips, blowing out only one of the two candles (one for good luck!). Piper and Leo of course helped him along.   
  
The room grew dark the moment the candles were blown out. Leo went about removing the candles from the cake, Piper went to turn on the lights and the rest of the guests talked among themselves about how cute Ben was.   
  
No one suspected that anything was wrong, until Piper turned on the lights....  
  
For when they all looked over to Ben they saw him, face down, ontop of the cake. Piper, thinking that he was just playing around, trying to eat the cake, went over to take him off. She was expecting a chocolate covered baby, who was smiling and giggling, but instead she got dead weight. Ben wasn't smiling, wasn't giggling and wasn't moving.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: What do ya guys think? I know it took me like FOREVER to update, but I was working on Paul and then when Paul stopped working for me I decided to try to pick this story up again. It's just hard because A Fallen Angel went so well, that I don't want that story to influence your opinion of this one, because they're written very differently. Anyway, enough of that, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!!! 


	3. Asking For Help

The hospital's lights shone menacingly on Piper's pale white skin. Her brunette hair delicately graced the top of Leo's shoulder. Her breathing was deep and even. A good sign, Leo thought to himself as he watched her. She was finally asleep.  
  
The last day and a half had taken their toll on everyone, especially Piper. Leo could still picture her running through the Manor door, carrying Ben, the salty tears she was shedding staying in the wind and hitting him in the face as he chased after her. She hadn't stopped, even after she was in the car. She kept crying and yelling to the sky, pleading with them to not take another person she loved.  
  
The doctors and nurses had been kind, telling them all they needed to know and keeping them informed as they performed various procedures on Ben. Many hours later they brought him into a room, the one in which everyone sat in now. He hadn't moved since.  
  
Everyone wondered what had happened that caused Ben to collapse like that. Paige had asked, Leo had asked and Piper had begged, all wanting answers from the doctors, but even they were stunned. Ben seemed perfectly normal. In fact, he had been taken to the pediatrician only days before and pronounced healthy as an ox. No one could understand it. It seemed too... bizarre.  
  
Through the white doors came Dr. Richardson, Ben's pediatrician. He hadn't been able to come see Ben since it had happened, but he had called the hospital doctors and informed them that he would be there first thing in the morning. He was running a bit late, he just hoped no one would bring it up. And no one did.  
  
"Hello everyone." He said as he entered, moving towards Ben's bed.  
  
Leo looked at Piper one more time, upset that he'd have to wake her, cause her more pain again, but he knew she deserved to know.  
  
"Huh? What happened? Is Ben okay?" Piper panicked as sleep left her and she once again became aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Hush Piper, it's okay. Dr. Richardson is here that's all." Leo calmly stated, rubbing Piper's shoulders, trying to ease her stress.  
  
"Oh okay, so is Ben alright?" Piper asked, rising from her seat and moving closer to Ben's bed, too nervous to stay seated.  
  
"Umm...well it seemed sort of odd, what had happened to him. It was almost as if his body shut down, stopped functioning. He seems fine now, everything is working as it should. Right now all we can do is wait. But of course once he's up we'll have to perform more tests, just so we can see why this occurred."  
  
"Why yes of course." Leo said, knowing that if he waited long enough to let Piper answer she'd protest to their son being poked and prodded like he was some kind of alien.  
  
Paige found it silly that Piper acted that way, but Leo knew why, Piper always remembered the time when they had been exposed. While the world had marveled in the utter mention of witches, Piper had feared what would happen once the media had taken their fair share of it all. She pictured the government taking her sisters and her away and then experimenting with them. Months after Prue had died, when Piper finally felt she could talk about the incident she had revealed that secret to Leo. He had reassured her that she would never have to worry about that again. But lately, in the past year or so, his promise had not been kept. First it had been Melinda, when they had taken her away from the house. The paramedics tried to be respectful about how they went about their business, but the fact was they had to inspect Melinda. Then came Phoebe, the paramedics had to remove every piece of glass from her body. Leo could still remember Piper's screams in the middle of the night. She would wake up drenched in sweat, screaming for Phoebe. That day playing in her mind.  
  
It had been so difficult on her. Ben, although he wasn't wanted at first, became the happiness in Piper's day. The person she looked forward to seeing the most when she got home from a tough night at P3. And now, all Leo could think, was how devistated she must feel. As she witnessed her little Ben in a hospital room, sick and vulnerable.  
  
The room grew silent, everyone's gaze on Ben. Leo waited, for Piper's protest, he could see her reasoning it all in her head, but she never uttered a word. She just moved her hand through the air, searching for his. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly, to let her know he was really there. Then he moved closer and wrapped her in a hug. He could feel her body shaking, the stress taking over. It hurt him so much inside, to see her this way. He wished he could somehow get Ben back, but he knew it was impossible. All he could do now was rely on fate, to get both him and Piper through it. That and maybe a little help from up above.  
  
Looking to the heavens, a place he knew so well, he pleaded with them to help Ben out.  
  
Piper, staring at Ben, who was almost lost within the white sheets felt compelled to ask the heavens for some help. Looking to the ceiling, she imagined that she was looking at the clouds, with their serene presence. She thought of Prue and Phoebe, she prayed to them, asking them to help their nephew, whom Piper wished they would not soon meet.  
  
Paige, on the other hand, looked up to the heavens, and asked two special little angels to help her. Melinda, whom she had loved so much, even though she had not remained very long. And to Ben, Phoebe's lost son, the namesake for Piper and Leo's son Ben. She hoped although they were young they'd be able to use some of their heavenly magic to help out their cousin.  
  
At that moment, all throughout the heavens a song of hope was sung. Hope that Ben would be alright.  
  
And even down in the inferno, while huddled in a dark corner, hungry and cold, Phoebe swore she heard Piper's pleads and a heavenly cry. A tear came to her eye, she couldn't believe Piper had named her son Ben. For that split second Phoebe felt connected to her family and it was good...  
A/N: So what do you all think? Review and let me know!! 


End file.
